


The Field Trip

by stellaisnotamermaid



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Intern, Internship, My First Fanfic, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaisnotamermaid/pseuds/stellaisnotamermaid
Summary: Peter was excited to hear Mr. Harrington's announcement. Until, that is, he heard what it was: a field trip to Stark Industries.Peter was doomed, and Ned was just laughing at him.





	The Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on ao3! and my first fanfic! not beta'd but i have great grammar. i think i fixed all of my typos. uhhh enjoy. i love this trope.
> 
> disclaimer: i own nothing

Peter looked up from his paper, having finished early. when he glanced around the classroom, he just saw other kids in his class still working. He'd learned what they're currently learning when he was little, so it was effortless for him.

 

He was tapping his pencil against the desk, eagerly awaiting the end of class—not only had his teacher, Mr. Harrington, said that there was a special announcement, but he wanted to go see Mr. Stark.

 

Now that he had a legitimate internship, he got to go to Stark Industries every day after school, and he stayed there on the weekends.

 

“We only have five more minutes in class, so hand your papers up to the front so that I can tell you the special news!” Mr. Harrington said.

 

The students quickly passed their papers up, and Mr. Harrington continued. “We're going on a field trip! There are a few rules that you must follow in order to go, which are all on your permission slips, but I'm going to tell you them anyway. We'll also review them when we get onto the bus.”

 

He started handing out the forms, talking as he went along. “You may not touch anything without the tour guide’s express permission. You may not wander away from the class, or you will be escorted down to the lobby and have to wait there until the end of the day. You may take pictures unless the tour guide says that you cannot. Also, this field trip is free, so everybody is expected to go. It is on Friday.”

 

"Sir?" Abraham, who hadn't gotten his permission slip yet, asked. "Where are we going?"

 

Peter got his paper from Mr. Harrington and started skimming it excitedly. He felt a sudden sense of dread upon reading the destination. Oh crap. Of  _all_ of the places that they could have gone, it had to be  _this_.

 

“Where are we going? To Stark Industries!” Mr. Harrington announced, and half the class whipped around to face Peter. He buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a disaster, to say the least.

 

Ned was laughing next to him, barely able to breathe. At least the whole class didn't know that  _he_ had an internship, too. It almost wasn't fair, but Peter supposed that since Ned had kept his mouth shut and Peter hadn't, he deserved the peace that he got.

 

“I'm going to die,” Peter whispered, face red. It was just his luck.

 

“I doubt that he'll embarrass you too much,” Ned snickered. He was wrong. So, so very wrong. Tony didn't understand 'low-key'. He was going to mortify Peter.

 

“Hey, Parker,” Flash shouted, chucking a paper ball at Peter's head. “I can't wait for you to show us your internship! Do you think that you could get your friends, the Avengers, to show up?”

  
×××

  
“Please, May, don't make me go! You know Tony will just embarrass me!” Peter begged.

 

May covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her laughter. “I'm sorry Peter, but you can't skip the field trip—you know your teacher said that everybody was expected to go, and besides, people will finally stop thinking that you've been lying about your internship.”

 

May had gotten several emails from the school regarding Peter's internship—even though he had the official papers, they believed that they were somehow forged.

At first, he had been lying—he'd just been doing Spider-Man related things, not actually been an intern. After the whole incident with the Vulture, Tony had taken him closer under his wing. He'd also given Ned an internship, after seeing how good he was at coding.

 

He  _had,_ after all, hacked Peter's suit.

 

Peter went over to the tower almost every day. The Avengers knew him—not as Spider-Man (although he assumed that Natasha was beginning to suspect that he was the vigilante. She could sneak up on every single person in the world but him. He really needed to pretend not to notice her until she scared him.) but as Peter Parker, Tony Stark's personal intern/assistant.

 

He’d even met Loki—who had taken an immediate liking to the teenager.

 

They ate lunch together whenever he stopped by, and Peter was the only one who could sometimes calm Loki down.

 

“Fine.” Peter reluctantly agreed. “But you have to make sure that Mr. Stark doesn't embarrass me.”  
“I'm not sure that I can do that, Peter, but I'll try.” She laughed. He was doomed.

  
×××

  
“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” Ned exclaimed once they were seated on the bus. MJ had a doctor’s appointment scheduled, so she wasn't able to go, but she’d told them to keep her updated on what was happening.

 

“...Ned, you do realize that you're literally an intern at SI, right?” Peter asked him, pulling out his phone to text MJ that Ned was super excited.

 

Her class was going tomorrow, and Peter missed her company. Also, he knew that on the tours the students would separate into groups of three to build a robot. He had no idea who his third group member would be.

“Yes, but I'm so excited to see Flash’s face when he realizes that you weren't lying! And I haven't been on the tour, and there's still a ton that I haven't seen!” Ned gasped. “Do you think that Thor will be there?”

 

“Last I heard—” Peter was cut off by Flash.

 

“I can't believe that I forgot that Peter had the Avengers over for tea every Tuesday! Oh wait—you don't! You don't even have an internship!”

 

“Yes, he does!” Ned argued.

 

“I can't believe that you're stupid enough to fall for his lies!”

 

“Parker, Leeds, Thompson,” Mr. Harrington's voice snapped. “Is there a problem back there?”

 

“No, Mr. Harrington,” the three chorused, glaring at each other. Flash returned to his seat reluctantly.

 

“Anyway,” Peter continued, quieter than before. “Last I heard he wouldn't be able to be there, but he always just shows up whenever he wants to.”

 

“Aw,” Ned complained. Then he brightened. “Do you think that Dr. Banner will be there? What about—”

 

“Ned.” Peter interrupted. “You've literally met all of them except Loki. And he doesn't count as an Avenger, anyway. You've had lunch with me on days where they decided to stop by and talk.”

 

“Oh my God, do you think that Loki will be there?”  
Peter sighed.

 

This was going to be a long field trip.

  
×××

  
“Mr. Parker,” Mr Harrington started. He'd pulled Peter to the side after everybody had gotten off of the bus. Everybody else in the class—sans Ned, who was watching Peter worriedly—was ogling the tower.

 

“Yes?” Peter asked, nervous. Yeah, he tended to wander off during field trips, but it wasn't like he did it often enough to be pulled to the side and warned not to. He’d only done it twice before! Or maybe three or four times, but what did that matter? It wasn't like it was even his fault half of the time.

 

“I understand that teenagers tend to seek attention, but please, while you're here, don't continue to spread lies about your internship. It'll give our school a bad reputation, and then we won't be able to go on trips like this anymore.”

 

“But I wasn't—” Peter began.

 

“I'm sure that you're aware that your GPA is only a 3.7 right now, due to absences, and all interns at Stark Industries must have a consistent GPA of 4.0, which can only dip below it for a week—and have graduated high school. You meet neither of these qualifications that are necessary to apply, despite being the smartest kid in most of your classes. I wanted to believe you since you're nornally such a good student, but I'm afraid it would be impossible for you to intern here.”

 

“Mr. Harrington—” Peter tried.

 

“You may go back to the class now,” he replied firmly. Peter bit back his next words and walked back over to Ned. He'd thought that at least his teacher would believe him.

  
×××

  
The class filed into the building and Mr. Harrington went over to the reception desk. “Hello, my class is supposed to have a tour scheduled for today? We're from Midtown.”

  
Five minutes later, after getting everything sorted out, a tour guide—Kathy, Peter thought—came over to their group. “Hello, Midtown. My name is Kathy, and I will be your tour guide today.”

 

Peter internally cheered upon hearing that he had remembered her name correctly. At least  _something_ was going his way.

 

She gave Mr. Harrington a handful of badges, each labeled with Zeta. “You must have these visible on your outfit at all times; our head of security is very picky about that. You may follow me through the metal detectors and then I will answer any questions you may have. Please scan your badge before going through the metal detector.”

 

Mr. Harrington started handing out the badges, which had the student’s names written across the bottom in a smallish font. When he got over to Peter and Ned, he hesitated.

 

“Excuse me, Kathy, I seem to be missing two passes? There are supposed to be some for Peter Parker and Ned Leeds?” He called over to the tour guide.

 

“Oh!” Kathy exclaimed. “SI has a strict no reprinting badges policy, and both Peter and Ned have internships here. You two have your badges, right?”

 

Peter grabbed his badge out of his wallet, flashing the piece of heavy plastic at her. “Yep!” He didn't even strictly need a pass—F.R.I.D.A.Y. recognized his biometrics and Happy knew his face, but he had one for show anyway. Ned followed suite.

 

“Ah, thank you.” Mr. Harrington said awkwardly. Once she left them, he added on, “I'm sorry, Peter, for not believing you.” He glanced at Ned, then waited for Peter’s response.

 

“It's fine,” he replied stiffly. It hurt, but he was a… unique exception. He hadn't applied; Mr. Stark had come to him. Mr. Harrington flashed a small, apologetic smile, then walked over to the next student.

 

Flash walked over to Peter and Ned. “Hey, how come Mr. Harrington didn't give you guys badges? Did you get kicked out before the tour even began?” He snorted at his own joke.

 

“We have our own,” Peter stated, gesturing to the badge labeled Alpha on his shirt and the badge labeled Epsilon on Ned's.

 

“Wow, you made your own passes?” Flash asked. “I can't wait to see it not work when you try to get through security. They don't even look the same.” He turned on his heel and walked towards the line forming to pass through the metal detector.

 

 **Kathy Thomas, level Gamma.** F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice announced as the tour guide walked through the metal detector.

 

“Whoa, what's that?!” Flash shouted, in awe.

 

“That's F.R.I.D.A.Y.” stated Kathy. “I'll tell you more about her once everybody has passed through the metal detector.”

 

**Ned Leeds, level Epsilon. Welcome back, Ned.**

 

The kids who were still listening to F.R.I.D.A.Y. gaped at Ned in awe. What had he done to get a different badge than them?

 

**Peter Parker, level Alpha. Welcome back, Peter. Would you like me to notify Boss of your arrival?**

 

"No, I'm good!” Peter said hurriedly, rushing through the scanner. A few kids noticed, but most had already swarmed around Kathy, who was beginning to answer questions.

 

“As I said before, you must keep your badges on your outermost article of clothing. Before entering any room, you will have to scan it. Me—or another worker with my badge status or higher if I get pulled away—will have to scan their badge before you can.”

 

“What do you mean by badge status?” Interrupted Cindy.

 

“Great question! There are 5 different badge levels, and then several variations of each pass. Your level and color combined tell you where you may go without permission from somebody with a higher clearance level. Zeta, the badge level you have, is for guests. Tours get Zeta white, and the press or paparazzi get Zeta black.” She took a breath.

 

“Epsilon is for interns; Epsilon blue is for coding, green is for biological sciences, excluding medicines, which is red, yellow is for engineering, and there are a few others.

 

"Delta is for scientists, who may only go on the floor that their color dictates, but may go in every room on that floor, with a few exceptions.

 

"Gamma is for tour guides, who may go on most floors but not the lab rooms or meeting spaces.”

 

“Beta is for any business officials, such as those who work under Ms. Potts. Their color dictates their status, starting with navy blue, the lowest, then going up to maroon, and ending with jade.”

 

“Alpha is for Avengers and their families. Alpha indigo has access to the recreation and guest rooms, alpha silver has access to every floor, and alpha gold has access to every floor and Tony Stark's personal lab. There are only three people with this pass.”

 

"Who has that pass?"

 

"Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and... another person."

 

“Where are we going today?”

 

“We're going to stop at some of the lower level labs, the mini museum, and hopefully the training room. I trust you gave them their waivers?” The last part was directed at Mr. Harrington.

 

“Yes, every student got theirs signed, don't worry.”

  
×××

  
They entered the first laboratory floor, which was blue, and Peter stood awkwardly by the back. Ned was next to him, looking as if he wished he were a chameleon. He definitely didn't want his coworkers to see him while he was on tour.

 

“This area is for coding, specifically for the Stark Phones. I believe that their current project is to work out a glitch that turned emoticons into emojis?”

 

Kathy glanced at Ned, who nodded in confirmation. “Their previous project was to help everything move a little bit smoother and faster than before. Mostly interns worked on this, but they are all extremely gifted and capable.” She glanced at Ned as she said this, who glowed at the low-key praise from somebody that he'd only spoken to a few times before.

 

Kathy led the group over to an area that was set up with computers and robots. “Here, you may attempt to code a robot. Whoever has the most interesting but successful code gets to take their robot home. Please separate into groups of three.”

 

With MJ gone, Peter and Ned couldn't find a third partner. Once everybody else had found their groups, Mr. Harrington asked if there were any groups of two. Peter raised his hand, and Mr. Harrington sent Flash over to sit with them.

 

Peter tensed. This was... not ideal.

 

“I bet you losers don't even know how to code. Sit back, and I'll show you.” He announced, putting himself in between them and the robot.

 

Ned was about to open his mouth in protest, but Peter grabbed his arm. “We get to do this stuff nearly every day. Cooler stuff, even. We should give him a chance, even if it's just so that he can fail to show us up."

 

Ned sighed. “Fine. But if he wins that robot, you're making me one.”

 

"... Fine."

 

×××

 

One of the blue Deltas came over when their allotted time was up to judge them. Their robot went last, and all it did was drive forwards off the table and crash.

 

The scientist, Fred, frowned. “Ned, I've seen you do better work in your sleep! What happened?”

 

“Oh, uh,” Ned stammered.

 

“Flash wanted to do it by himself,” Peter interrupted. “We let him, seeing as we get to do this stuff all of the time.”

 

“Ah.” Fred replied. “Anyway, this group wins,” he said, pointing at Abe's group. They cheered, then started fighting on over who got to take the robot home.

 

“Thank Fred for the opportunity, class!” Mr. Harrington reminded everybody once they started to walk away. They paused and said thank you simultaneously, then followed Kathy back into the elevator.

 

Ned waved at Fred quickly then dashed to the elevator. Peter was only a couple seconds slower.

 

“Next, we're going to the bio labs. This is mainly where superhumans test their abilities. The training rooms are right below us, and we will visit them after. I doubt that you'll see any superhumans in the labs right now, but it is possible. The most likely candidate is Dr. Banner.”

 

Excited whispering broke out amongst the students, and Peter almost mentioned that Dr. Banner had gone away for the week. He then realized that a) if he said that his classmates would either not believe him or hound him with questions on how he knew and b) it would crush them. Having hope was better than nothing at all, even if the hope was misplaced.

 

He hoped.

 

The elevator dinged, and the students poured out of the cramped doors. One of the scientists came over to their group. “Midtown?” She asked, directing the question at Kathy.

 

“Yes.” Kathy replied. “Could you explain to them how you measure superhuman abilities?”

 

“Of course,” the scientist said. “Follow me.”

 

They all walked over to one of the labs, which was empty of workers. There were scales, punching bags, weight machines, and treadmills, among other things. Peter had judged his abilities here with Mr. Stark after hours, due to not being able to wear his suit while doing it and having a secret identity. He wasn't sure if Mr. Stark had shared the info with the labs or not.

 

“Steve Rogers can bench press over three thousand pounds, and run faster than 90 miles an hour. We have not measured the strength of King T'Challa of Wakanda, but know that he can best Steve Rogers in a fight. We are unaware as to whether this was due to his suit or abilities as Black Panther.”

 

One of the kids raised their hands, so she paused. “Yes?”

 

“Why haven't you measured the Black Panther’s strength?”

 

“That's actually a really good question! The short answer is that we have not had an opportunity to, yet. Now, the Winter Soldier has been able to beat Captain America in fights before, and Spider-Man was able to stop a punch from the Winter Soldier. We have been unable so far to measure either of their strength, but plan to in the future. Would anybody like to try to measure their strength, or how fast they can run?”

 

“Step aside, Parker,” Flash said, shoving Peter out of the way. He walked over to the bench press and put 50 pounds on it. He wasn't able to lift it, and a few of the kids snorted. “Yeah? I bet you can't lift fifty pounds! Especially not you, Parker.”

 

Peter sighed. It wasn't like 50 pounds was a lot--most kids his age could lift that, and the average weight for a teenage boy was 70. He wasn't sure whether or not he'd been able to lift it before the spider bite, but he doubted that anybody would be suspicious, as long as he pretended to struggle a little.

 

He stepped up to the bench press, and adjusted the weight to 60—a little below average. It was almost effortless, but he grunted and pretended it was difficult to protect his identity.

 

Flash scowled, and grumbled about having hurt his wrist the other day. “Yeah? Well I doubt that anybody here can run as fast as me. My name is Flash, after all.”

 

“I'm afraid that with all of your boasting, we may not have a chance. We have to move on to the training room, now.” Kathy interrupted. A few kids snickered. Peter sighed in relief. He didn't want to look like a coward, but he already knew how fast he could run.

 

He didn't like to run, but he could run roughly 80 miles per hour. If he added in swinging around buildings and doing parkour, he was a lot faster than that.

 

“Thank you, Miss!” The class chimed, being herded out of the lab by Mr. Harrington and Kathy.

 

“I'm not sure whether any of the Avengers will be training, or any of the workers on their breaks, but these two floors are for training rooms,” Kathy said as the elevators went down. “In order to not annoy any workers, we are only going on the floor just for the Avengers. They never seem to mind being interrupted too much.”

 

The teenagers piled against the glass windows once they got out of the elevator, eager to see a superhero. 

 

Peter spotted Natasha and Clint in the far end of the room, but nobody else seemed to notice them. He groaned, then walked closer to the glass and realized that it was because a third person was in the training room, much closer to the glass. Steve Rogers.

 

Oh my God, oh my God. Peter thought. He was dead. Steve was going to embarrass him so much. He ducked behind Ned, who was fanboying. “Peter, look,” he whisper screamed.

 

“I know, Ned.” Peter whispered back. "I can see him."

 

Kathy opened the door and led them into the training room. Peter panicked, clinging close to Ned.

 

“Hello, Mr. Rogers. This is Midtown High, and I was wondering if they could watch you train, and maybe you could teach them a tiny bit of self-defense?”

 

“Sure,” he replied. “And it's Steve, you don't have to call me Mr. Rogers, or Captain, or anything.” He turned to face the far corner of the training room, where Nat and Clint were practicing. “Natasha! Clint! Come over here.”

 

“Oh my god, Peter, look, the Black Widow is coming over here I think I might faint.” Ned whispered.

 

Natasha glanced up, scanning the crowd. She noticed Peter, and smiled. Oh dear. He was dead.

 

“As if the Black Widow would pay someone like you any attention,” Flash snorted.

 

Peter hadn't realized that he'd said the last bit aloud. Judging on the look on Natasha's face, she'd heard both of them. That… wasn't ideal.

 

“Everybody separate into partners,” Steve announced. Ned and Peter drifted away from the group a little bit, and everybody else separated, too.

 

“This is so cool!!” Ned whisper-screamed. “The Avengers are teaching us how to defend ourselves!!”

 

Natasha spoke up, “First, you want to get into this position,” she began.

 

×××

 

  
Peter had to go easy on Ned, scared of accidentally hurting his friend. Ned, on the other hand, was trying his hardest. But when you weren't trained in self-defense, it was very hard to be even with a superhero. Even if they were going easy on you.

 

“Okay, you're doing a good job, but I think it's time that you swap partners. Everybody has a unique fighting style, even those instructed by the same teacher.” Natasha announced.

 

Flash strutted over to Peter. “I bet I could beat you in my sleep,” he announced, cocky. Ned glanced sympathetically at Peter, then wandered over to another student.

 

“We're going to see who can last the longest in a mini fight.” Natasha told the class. “Please refrain from scratching at your partner or aiming at the head. In a real fight, anything goes, but these are your classmates.”

 

Flash smirked. “Now there's no way you're winning, Parker.” Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Five seconds later, Flash was on the ground calling uncle. Peter stood up and offered his hand to Flash, who scowled and ignored the offered help.

 

“I tripped,” he announced.

 

“Okay, Flash.” Peter replied sarcastically.

 

The whole class had paused their fighting to watch them, and he was certain that nobody believed him.

 

The rest of the groups were still fighting, so Peter sat on the ground to wait for them. None of them lasted very long, and Natasha started speaking again. Clint and Steve were standing off awkwardly to the side.

 

“For the next thing, I need a volunteer.” Everybody but Peter raised their hands. When he saw the slight smirk on the assassin's face, dread filled him.

 

“...You,” she said, pointing at Flash.

 

He looked smug as he walked up to her. “Get into a defensive position,” she told him, then started teaching the class how to do the next thing.

 

Flash was on the floor within seconds. “I, uh, tripped over something,” he sputtered. Nat raised her eyebrows at him and he turned red.

 

Natasha pulled Peter aside as the class was leaving. “We're talking about him later.” He nodded and ran after his class.

 

They went to the cafeteria right after that, and the students suddenly realized that almost none of them had brought food money. Kathy blinked when one of them told her this.

 

“What do you mean, ‘food money?’” she asked. “Did you not tell them that the entire trip was free?” she directed the last bit to Mr. Harrington.

 

“I did,” he assured her. “I think they didn't realize that this included food.”

 

“Oh!” she laughed. “You can get any food from here. When you're done eating, there is a compost and recycling bin. Please place your utensils and plates above them.”

 

The class separated and each went to a different area of the cafeteria—it was more like a food court than an actual cafeteria, as there were different ‘restaurants’ with different food types.

 

Peter grabbed lasagna and sat down at a table a little bit away from the group. Ned came over after grabbing his food.

 

“That was so cool! Do you think that we'll see any more Avengers?” Ned asked excitedly.

 

“I hope not,” Peter replied. “Did you see Nat's face? She looked like she was about to kill Flash.”

 

“I'm offended,” a voice said from behind them. “You don't want to see me?” Peter sputtered, twirling around.

 

“Mr. Stark!” he yelped. “Hi—how are you—what are you doing here?”

 

“I can't just stop in to say hi?” he asked, the smile on his face betraying his attempt at seeming innocent.

 

Peter raised his eyebrows.

 

“Okay, Nat texted me and said that there was a kid bullying you so I stopped by to see if I could help.”

 

“No, no, it's fine! It doesn't even bother me! I think he's just jealous or something, right Ned?” Ned made no move to respond. “Ned.”

 

Ned jumped at hearing his name. “Huh? Yeah, yeah. Probably.” Peter internally facepalmed at his friend's fanboying. He literally interned here. Habits were hard to break, though.

 

“See? It's fine.”

 

“Okay. But if it gets worse, you come to me.” Tony said. His phone chimed, and he looked down at it. He groaned. “I'll see you later.” Peter prayed he didn't.

 

Then he was gone. Luckily, nobody had noticed him.

 

If Peter hadn’t been so hungry, he would have buried his face in his arms and never moved again. As it was, he turned bright red and scarfed down his lasagna.

 

Peter finished eating and took care of his plate, then returned to the table. Ned was in the middle of a sentence when he suddenly froze, eyes locked on something behind Peter. He turned around and saw a man in a black suit.

 

“Mr. Loki!” He gasped, standing up and running over to him. “I thought you and Mr. Thor wouldn't be here this week?” he asked.

 

“He will not be, but I decided to come visit. What are you doing here? Don't Midgardian children have school on Fridays?”

 

“Oh!” Peter replied. “We do, but my class is taking a field trip here! So far it's been kind of a mess. You could probably ask Kathy if you wanted to tag along. Not that you have to! I'm sure you have a lot more important stuff to do!”

 

Loki smiled. “Not particularly. I'll go ask her.”

 

×××

 

When they continued the tour, Loki was nowhere in sight. Peter tried not to feel disappointed, but it was hard. He'd been looking forwards to the god hanging out with them.

 

They went to the bio labs, and looked at all of the current low-level projects. “Hey, Parker,” Flash started. “How come none of the scientists have asked you about your internship, huh? I thought you were an intern. I guess it's just another lie you've told.”

 

Peter bit his tongue so as to not snap at Flash.

 

"Leave him alone, Flash.” Ned warned.

 

“We've been to almost every type of lab by now. People recognized Leeds, why hasn't anybody recognized you? How much did you have to pay to get a badge? Or did Leeds steal it for you?”

 

“Leave him alone,” a man's voice warned from a little farther down the hall. Flash's face drained of blood as he saw who it belonged to, and he backed away.  
“Mr. Loki!” Peter exclaimed. “I thought that Kathy told you you couldn't hang out with us because I didn't see you!”

 

“She just told me I had to clear it with Stark first. He wasn't happy, but he let me.”

 

Thunder crashed suddenly, and Loki glared at the ceiling.

 

“Can't I have one miserable moment without him?” He muttered.

 

Ned glanced at Peter. “Does that mean—” Peter nodded sharply. “Oh my God!!!” He glanced at Loki. “Uh, no offense—”

 

“I'm used to it.” Loki cut him off. Peter felt a slight pain in his chest at Mr Loki's words. He moved closer to the god.

 

Kathy looked shocked at the thunder, while the rest of the class just looked confused at her reaction. None of them—besides Flash—had noticed Loki.

 

“I hope he doesn't come over here,” Peter worried. “He'll definitely see me and then nobody will leave me alone for the next week.”

 

×××

 

They walked into the museum floor, which had the history of Stark Industries, Tony as Iron Man, and… Peter's original Spider-Man suit?? How did Tony get this? He couldn't remember seeing it since he got the newer suit back, but he was certain that he'd had it in his closet.

 

“Oh my God, Peter!” Ned exclaimed. “They have an exhibit on you!”

 

“Ned!” Peter yelped, shoving his hand in front of his friend's mouth. "Quiet!"

 

“Sorry,” Ned whispered.

 

Peter glanced at Loki, who seemed disinterested in this piece of information. Upon feeling Peter watching him, he glanced up. “Was that a secret?”

 

“Yes.” Peter said, eyeing Ned. “Please don't tell anybody.”

 

“It's really obvious, but I won't tell anybody.” Peter panicked upon hearing these words.

 

“But then again, I've been lying to people my entire life, and I know how to recognize lies.”

 

×××

 

They went down to the lobby, the tour over. Peter said goodbye to Loki and Flash walked over. “How much did you pay him to hang out with you?”

 

“What? I didn't pay him. He doesn't even have a use for money.”

 

“Sure, a god just decided to hang out with you because you're so cool.” Flash snapped. “How did you do it?”

 

“I—” Peter began.

 

“He met Loki through me.” Flash looked up and saw Tony Stark standing in the hallway. “My personal intern gets to do a lot more than most of the other ones. Any other questions?”

 

Flash backed away, almost tripping over his feet.

 

“No, I'm good. I'm good.”

 

Tony glared at him, then turned to Peter and Ned. “Your aunt, and your mom, gave you permission to stay here after the field trip. I just need to talk with your teacher really quickly.”

 

“Thanks! It was super annoying that I was going to have to be bused back to school only to come right back here,” Peter said.

 

“Uh, thank you, Mr. Stark.” Ned mumbled.

 

“No problem, Ted.” Tony replied, then walked over to Mr. Harrington.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually spent a lot of time researching the superhuman abilities so most of the numbers are somewhat accurate 😂😂


End file.
